


markhyuck's guide to break-ups

by katsuk1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuk1/pseuds/katsuk1
Summary: in which mark and donghyuck are lost and need a little help figuring things out.





	1. the beginning of the end

**donghyuck**

 

_ I’ve  _ always been the one to break up with others. 

 

_ I _ dump people, not the other way around. Mark’s always told me that that happens because I’m ‘too afraid of love’ but what does he know? 

 

I always thought dating my best friend would be easy because we already knew everything there was to know about each other. We trust each other more than anyone but this just so happens to be one of the rare moments where I’m tragically wrong. 

 

Dating your best friend is different from being  _ friends  _ with your best friend. I had to learn this the hard way and believe me, it was fucking hard. 

 

However, I won’t be addressing that issue today. 

 

Mark and I broke up  _ mutually.  _ And now, we’re best friends again. Except, everything just feels flimsy and awkward. It’s like we had this huge fight and I told him to go kill himself unironically and he took it seriously and he actually tried killing himself but thank God he didn’t actually do that because if that actually happened,  _ I’d  _ actually probably kill myself which would then be an endless chain of suicide and sadness and God, I’m rambling aren’t I?

 

Mark used to love my rambling.

 

He  _ still  _ loves my rambling.

 

Just… Platonically, I guess. 

 

…

 

Okay, TL;DR, nothing feels the same and it’s hard to even hold a conversation together for three seconds. We’re starting this dumbass online journal thing to… I don’t know. Figure this entire fiesta out? Find ‘closure’? (I sound like a fucking self-help book). 

 

If anyone’s reading this, I hope you enjoy the ride because dude, I don’t think you’ve ever met a pair of idiots like us. 

 

(By the way, we didn’t come up with the whole  _ Markhyuck  _ ship name thing. Our friends did and it just stuck. I guess there’s no better way to use it than now, hm?)

  
  


**mark**

 

Uh, what he said. :) 


	2. entry; 01 - why we broke up (and why we liked each other in the first place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (thank u for waiting so patiently! (✿◠‿◠) )

**mark**

 

I honestly and truthfully can’t tell you that I remember why I wanted to break up in the first place. _But,_ I _can_ tell you what made me fall in love with Donghyuck. That isn’t the point of this chapter at all but you’ll see how this all adds up in the end. Or maybe I’ll figure something out.

 

Wait, how do I even start this?

 

Jesus Christ.

 

…

 

Look, I’ve been friends with Donghyuck for almost my entire life and I couldn’t imagine my life without him. Maybe that’s why I thought we’d… Be a good couple? I don’t know, I’m… I’m not good at relationships. God, why am I even writing this stuff? No one’s going to read this and the only reason I agreed to this is because Donghyuck…

 

...

 

I only agreed to this because Donghyuck was Donghyuck and he asked me to in that dumb voice of his.

 

No, reader, it didn’t _drip of honey_ or _feel like cotton candy._ It was sharp-tongued and full of sass but it was so _him_ that it hurt my heart and made me realize why I liked him in the first place.

 

I liked him because he didn’t just do whatever I asked him to do. He fought back, you know? He tested my limits and pulled on my strings but that’s just how we worked. He was so dumb and annoying and whiny and I just loved him so fucking much for that. I’ve always lived such an easy life and Lee Donghyuck was the only thing that _wasn’t_ easy.

 

I broke up with him- _We_ broke up with _each other_ because we just…

 

Maybe we just aren’t right for each other in _that way._

 

Maybe we’re just destined to always be _that_ duo that fought with each other all the time but maybe that’s all supposed to be platonic and I just thought it could be something more.

 

No, no, not maybe. _Definitely._

 

We broke up with each other because we _definitely_ aren’t meant to be a couple. All we’re ever meant to be is best friends.

 

 _That_ is why we broke up.

 

 

 

 

**donghyuck**

I’m going to act like I’m not salty that Mark skipped fifty fucking pages of planned entries just so he could talk about why he liked me in the first place.

 

(We promised we wouldn’t read each other’s entries but as you can see from our prologue bullshit thing, he _clearly_ already broke that rule so I will too.)

 

Lee Minhyung, you’re the absolute worst thing that’s _ever_ happened to me in my entire fucking sixteen-and-a-half years of existence.

 

You’re such a little bitch that argues with me all the damn time and it’s a fucking miracle that we’re best friends so how the _hell_ did we think being a couple was a good idea?

 

But I guess that’s why I liked you so much.

 

Unlike everyone else I’ve dated, you fought back with me when I prompted you and no matter what we said to each other, at the end of the day, I always knew you loved me and God, that hurts me just writing it.

 

So, you’re wondering why I wanted to break up with Mark?

 

To be honest, I didn’t think of breaking up until he brought it up. I thought everything was going fine and all that fucking jazz but I guess I started second guessing that when he mentioned it out of nowhere.

 

During _study hall_ of all times. He just threw it on me like nothing so what else could I do except pretend like it _was_ nothing to me?

 

I guess I never wanted to break up until he talked to me about it.

 

I’m guessing a lot of things these days, aren’t I?

 

 

I’m signing off.


End file.
